pintonafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Horton11
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pintona Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Pintona Dollar page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MMunson (Talk) 15:07, February 13, 2012 Maybe block Oos until the end of the event, then (it begins today, right)? 77topaz (talk) 19:06, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Maybe the same "Tagogese ain't allowed in Brunant" thing could apply to Oos too, since his strange message was clearly written from a Tagogese government viewpoint. I guess another precaution could be to lock the museum page etc., but then I, or anyone else without admin privileges, couldn't edit them either, so that might not help either. Also, did you finish the last sentence in your message? It finishes with a comma and what looks like a lead-in. 77topaz (talk) 20:05, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Read the above well, and follow the instructions? Is that what you're trying to say? I don't see any particular instructions to me. And is the chameleon bit a reference to Oos acting like a double agent or something? 77topaz (talk) 20:53, November 14, 2013 (UTC) You sent me a message at SM? I don't see any; you don't even show as being online. 77topaz (talk) 21:55, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Ah. I see your message, and its implications. Though, it still doesn't explain the "instructions" or the "chameleon". 77topaz (talk) 22:32, November 14, 2013 (UTC) ^Oh, I see. The chameleon was referring to the message itself. But what are the instructions? 77topaz (talk) 22:41, November 14, 2013 (UTC) If you have no objections, I'll copy the Shadow Parliament page to Brunant too. As the recent "picture incident" shows, the Tagogese are increasingly falsifying information in their country, and we should develop an independent source of information in Brunant. Also, we should continue developing Open Eyes and Ears for Tagog. 77topaz (talk) 00:37, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Because Semyon et al are making all the information on the Tagog wiki increasingly ridiculous, I just thought it would be useful to copy that page so we'd have a database of all the "true" pages in one (safe) place, you see? 77topaz (talk) 20:14, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Well, a whole bunch of them (including Ndengu, of course) have already been forced to flee Tagog to escape Tagpol... :P 77topaz (talk) 21:24, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Tagpol is making a death threat to the Lovian Prime Minister. :P 77topaz (talk) 09:58, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Well, barely anyone has voted yet, so it's hard to tell. Is there even a set date for the voting to close? Also, did you see the weird OEaEfT "parody" thing Semyon made in Tagog? 77topaz (talk) 22:31, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Horton, what do you think I should do with those Constitution messages in Tagog? 77topaz (talk) 19:26, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Then why did you partially support it? And wouldn't outright refusing cause them to revoke whatever rights I might have or even just block me? 77topaz (talk) 03:21, February 11, 2014 (UTC) So, what is the plan you have? 77topaz (talk) 19:11, February 11, 2014 (UTC) But how could I even affect constitutional change if my citizen rights were to be taken away?77topaz (talk) 19:16, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, but without citizen rights, I couldn't even vote, supposing constitutional change were to actually come to a vote. 77topaz (talk) 03:21, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Respond to what? He wrote on my talk page just several days ago. 77topaz (talk) 19:25, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Horton, what do you think of Happy completely changing the league in Lovia? He's leaving out a lot of clubs, including one which I own (Azzuri FC), and instead he's putting in an entirely new team created by him. He's also removed the Second Division entirely. 77topaz (talk) 23:10, May 10, 2014 (UTC) What do you mean by "simplifying teams"? Oh, and, also, some of the teams Happy did include have poor squads (FC Villanova and Frisco Eagles have far too many relatively well-known American-league players, and FC Villanova does not have any Lovians on its squad; Luca Union has a mixed-gender squad which would not be good for this league), but I'm not sure whether he's going to do anything about that. 77topaz (talk) 20:19, May 11, 2014 (UTC) You should talk about it with Happy. I tried to tell him about it here but he hasn't responded, and here he said he didn't want to "change the league anymore". 77topaz (talk) 20:18, May 12, 2014 (UTC)